powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonempeorslayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonempeorslayer page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Caydeb (Talk) 22:54, October 18, 2011 When creating a new catergory, it's a good ida to give it some form of a detail on itThekingsman 00:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Say Say, do you do requests at all when makng powers? I do not know for sure but probably.-Thekingsman 00:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Say Well then... What if I asked you to make a power called "Physics Manipulation"? I need more information?-Thekingsman 00:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) What... What kind of information? Physics is hard to understand and I need to know exactly what it does and what can it do? -Thekingsman 01:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well... I get back to you on this later then. I just need to think. Unless this helps... By physics, I mean the laws to control how things work, like forces, energies, space time, matter...so for a power for something like manipulating physics, I mean changing or controlling how things work or interact in many things except anything relating to the mind or spiritual. Basically this kind of power would control what is possible and what is not. No need for heavy knowledge of physics. Does this help? Question "Category:Form of magic created by Dragonempeorslayer 19 minutes ago " You created this recently, got something to ask: What exactly is "pratic"? I'm serious here, if that isn't the word you meant, could you re-type it so we know what this category is for. Learn to Spell! Learn to spell or at least how to use spell-checker, trying to figure out what you mean is like reading pre-school kid. --Kuopiofi 19:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Return to Sender Sorry to diss you, it was late, bad day and few other things that don't really count as a good excuse, anyway few points: 1) native finnish speaker here 2) not being sarcastic here: can you use the spell-checker? --Kuopiofi 17:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oopsie, that was someone else messing things, sorry. Congrats congrats on being the featured user. Keitto191 17:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I did not delete it. Someone else did.-Thekingsman 23:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Data I'm not sure, I had thought at the time that the page already existed. On seeing the copied page I must have thought that this was the page. My apologies. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 10:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Dude, congratulations on being the featured user off the Superpower Wiki! :)Archangel1447 01:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Cambion Physiology Would you mind if I edit this page to similar pattern as Nephilim Physiology... well, the way it was before Zxankou14 cranked it to the current state anyway? You know, near-mortal to near-demon variations and the explanations in Capabilities.--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Se você é brasileiro então você poderá entender o que eu digo Eu pergunto-o se você é um que cria a imagem na página, Criação de Construto e como o fez criar a imagem (J. Veteran (talk) 02:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Dragonemperorslayer i have a question can you speak portuguese fluent.Inter kid (talk) 22:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Death Aspects When you were talking about the death aspects having an counter aspect called life aspects, were you think of creating a page specifically for that? .-CNBA3 When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, January 15, 2018 (UTC)